Lyra
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Years and years ago, Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter were secret lovers. When Lucius ended it with Harry, he knew there would be some questions left unanswered, and some consequences that would be unavoidable. But he never could have imagined how important he and the young Potter boy really were to each other - or what their love managed to produce. WARNING: Mpreg


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.**

**Warning: MPREG, Mentioned possible incest, OOC Lucius. **

**A/N: I have no butt-fucking idea where this came from. It's nothing like I'd imagined it being when I first thought it up, and even then it came out of nowhere. I'm supposed to be not writing in November, but a little one-shot that only took me like two hours can't hurt anybody, right? **

**Enjoy!**

_L'étoile du Nord _had always been a favorite restaurant of the Malfoy family. In fact, some said that it was a Malfoy who had originally founded it so many years ago. However, due to the fact that the establishment was at least as old as the Malfoy blood-line, there was no one around to prove or disprove this theory. It was run entirely by house elves, still devotedly obeying masters long dead. They could not be convinced to stop cooking, serving, or cleaning. So, business had never ended, though it was a mystery who was collecting the restaurants profits.

Tonight, Lucius Malfoy was here at the request of his son. Though, if he were to be honest, it was no longer a place that he favored. Whenever he came here now, all that he could remember were memories of

_(Green eyes, staring up at him with mirthful annoyance, soft words – "Lucius, what the hell are all these forks for?" – whispered too low for anyone else's ears to catch and make mockery of. A small pale nose, crinkling in disgust at his meal – "Honestly, Luc, frogs legs?" – and a lightning bolt scar, looking red in the candlelight…) _

Things that he probably ought not still have on his mind after so long.

Draco entered fashionably late as usual, in black alpaca robes, with strung gold-leaf adorning the hem. His hair was swept back in a way that looked quite put together while not at all deliberate, and his eyes

_(His mother's eyes,) _

Wore a tone of seriousness as he approached their usual table.

"Draco, good to see you." Lucius offered an unauthentic smile to accompany his unauthentic words, "No Scorpius this evening?"

"I'm afraid not, Father. He has business elsewhere."

Draco had aged well. For a man with an eighteen year old son, he was rather nicely preserved. He showed no outward sign of age, but on this particular night, he looked tired.

"Father, there is something that we very much need to discuss. Scorpius took me out for brunch earlier today, you see, and introduced me to his intended, hoping to gain my approval of her," With this, the younger Malfoy gave his father a very intense stare, "Unfortunately, my support for this match is not something I can morally give."

"Oh?" Lucius asked, his voice alight with feigned curiosity. If he was a bad father, he was a horrid grandfather. Scorpius Malfoy was someone that he encountered during funerals and holidays at most. "And why is that? Was she muggle-born?"

Draco snorted, a rather undignified sound that contradicted his aristocratic features. "Certainly not. On one parents side, she has a muggle-born grandmother, and a pureblood grandfather. On the others, a pureblood father, pureblood brother, pureblood grandparents, pureblood great-grandparents, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"You seem to have done your research," Lucius praised, opening his menu and browsing lazily, although he already knew it by heart. A part of him wanted to get the frogs legs, but that part of him was so far lost that he refused to acknowledge it.

"Quite the contrary, Father. I haven't done any research at all. While her blood is as pure as can be expected in these times, it is indeed still her blood that is the problem. I will get to the point with you, because I know that you truly do not care about my son any more than you pretend to care about me."

"Draco, I-"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Father. The reason that I cannot allow Scorpius to marry this girl is that it violates recent laws against inbreeding to preserve blood status."

Lucius furrowed his brow, confused but gaining interest in the previously dull conversation. "Inbreeding? Greengrass Manor burned down with the entire family inside of it, Draco. You should know, your wife died in the fire."

Draco's eyes were cold and harsh as they cut into Lucius' own. He did not like speaking of his wife's death, unless it was to thank Merlin that Scorpius had been ill and unable to join his mother's family reunion.

"Her name is Lyra Lily Black."

At that, Lucius' eyes widened. Again, he was flooded with

_(Boyish hands, caressing his chest. That awful head of black hair resting under his chin, a toned leg slung over both of his, post coital words that meant nothing, "I always thought I'd name my daughter after my mother if I had one, but being Lord Black and all that, I guess if the opportunity presented itself, she should be called some sort of star…" his own head, that had been shaking in amusement, because of course this beautiful child could never have a child of its own. He was much too innocent, much too precious, much too delicate to possess the power that took in a man. And too much a lover of men to father one the more traditional way.) _

Memories.

"Black?" Lucius asked, incredulously. "That's ridiculous. The Black Family died out with

_(Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry.) _

The Potter boy."

Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. He ordered a warm Butterbeer, and it appeared instantly on the table. He reached for it, and took a slow sip, then allowed his eyes to direct themselves towards Lucius once more.

"Harry Potter is dead, yes." He took another sip, and swallowed slowly. "But Lyra Black is just as much heir to the Black Family as he was. Is she the child of a true Black descendent? No. Is she the child of the last Black heir?" At this, Draco raised his eyebrows, as if he was truly perplexed. "Personally, I think she is. I have spent the majority of my day contacting a few old acquaintances. I have found no one claiming to be the girl's mother, thus far. But no one knows how Harry died, or why he was in the hospital for so long just before that. Not even his closest friends."

Lucius frowned, calling for a house elf and ordering a stiff drink. Just as Draco's Butterbeer had, it appeared on the table as soon as the words left his mouth, and he downed it in three consecutive gulps, then allowed it to refill itself.

"From what I understand the boy had been rather

_(Miserable streams of tears coming down his angelic face, a sadness too deep to look at tainting his Avada Kedavra eyes, fury barely evident in his shaking voice, "Lucius, I don't understand … I love you … More than anything I love you. You know that!" A desperate kiss, desperate sobs, desperate hands yanking his hair at the roots, as the desperate child clung to him. More desperate words leaving his beautiful, beautiful, beautiful lips, "Not now, Lucius… Not now when I need you so much." His own cold response, so uncaring – "I'm about to have a grandson. You're too young. This has to stop." And the words he'd received, so meaningless then, so seemingly unimportant, "A grandson … but you're about to have a... Stay with me, and lets be a family together… Lucius, I need you…" and a sniffle. His personal handkerchief against that cute little nose, his blond-endowed head shaking in the signature sign of rejection. His arms pushing the boy away for the last time.) _

Depressed, before he was admitted to Saint Mungo's."

"He killed himself." Draco said plainly, "He killed himself and his magic protected his daughter. _Your _daughter."

Lucius decided it was about time to have another sip-or-ten of that drink. Again, he gulped it down all at once. Draco continued to speak.

"No one can be quite sure whether he knew his child would survive his death or not, but knowing Harry, I doubt he would have put her life in danger because of his own misery."

"Lyra," Lucius whispered, "How old is she?"

"Seventeen. Strawberry blond hair, pale green eyes, the same shape as Harry's but with a slightly less intimidating color. She looks … Very much like myself, actually. Small talk has revealed that she was raised by Aunt Andromeda. Whether that is because of her claim to the Black name, or the product of some plan of Harry's I cannot tell. His godson, Teddy, she thinks of as a brother."

Lucius nodded, thinking it was a good thing that she'd been raised by the Tonks family. Harry would have wanted that… He'd always despised Lucius' behavior towards Draco, so it was doubtful that he'd have wanted their daughter to know of her parentage and potentially seek him out.

"And at Hogwarts?"

Alas, a shred of amusement passed over Draco's face. "She _is _a Malfoy, Father. Whether it be in name or not. She's a Slytherin through and through. She's got a Gringotts vault almost as large as _mine, _and all of her school expenses were handled through that. She knows that Andromeda and her husband are not her parents, but has shown no interest in knowing who her parents _are_."

Lucius nodded, sadly. A part of him wanted to meet this girl, to know her. A part of him wondered how it was that he suddenly felt so desperate to be fatherly to the love-child he'd accidentally produced with a teenage boy when he felt so distinctly indifferent about his true heir. But Draco Malfoy was certainly anything but a love-child. He was born out of something much less complicated and emotional. He was exactly who he'd been born to be, the pureblooded heir of two powerful families. Lucius could only ever love him as much as he'd loved Narcissa, which was not at all.

But to think that he might have a child with Harry. _His _Harry. That was something else entirely.

"How did you know?" He suddenly thought to ask. Although Narcissa had died over a year before he first bedded Potter, he'd always treated the boy like his mistress. His dirty little secret. It had felt like a wonderful affair, and it had ended as tragically as all things that are immoral must. Perhaps if he'd seen more sanctity in their union, it would have been different, but it was much too late for that now.

"It was not obvious," Draco half-sneered out, "You kept him quite out of sight, actually. But I was with you when you got the _Prophet _that morning, remember? When it said that he died. It only took one look at your face to know he's the only person you've ever loved."

It was very clear in Draco's tone that his statement was a direct jab at the fact that he didn't even consider himself to be a candidate for placement in his father's heart.

"I am truly sorry, Draco," Lucius said, and he noticed as he was saying it that he actually meant it, "I am sorry that I could never be the father that you deserved. I am sorry that my actions are causing hardship on your son. Most of all, I am sorry that until now I haven't been sorry at all."

The younger Malfoy looked very much unconvinced.

"Are you sorry for _me, _Father? Or do you just realize that if you'd showed more love to me when Harry was alive you'd have been able to raise your precious little _daughter_? It wasn't bad enough that Potter won the war, or that Potter gave you happiness. He had to try and give you the child that you could show everything you _refused _to show me, didn't he? Saint Potter. Dead for seventeen years and he's still haunting me. Scorpius _loves _this girl, Father! He _loves _her, and I have to come up with some bullshit excuse for why I won't let him marry her because I wouldn't dare disgrace you or _myself _by telling him the truth. Merlin help us if they're more than romantic already, because wouldn't it just be the damnedest thing if my _son _is fucking my _sister_!"

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. He wanted to be sad for Draco, but his emotions were steadily contradicting themselves. How could he feel shame for impregnating Harry when it meant there was still a representation of their love in this world? How could he be angry that Harry had won the war when The Dark Lord would have killed him?

"Your mother's parents were first cousins, you know." He mentioned conversationally. "If Lyra is anything like Harry, she'll be very understanding … albeit a little grossed out. I think you should tell them the truth. It's better than just forbidding them and having them elope."

"Scorpius would _never-"_

"He's young and in love, Draco."

This earned Lucius nothing but a bitter pursing of the lips from his son. With a snap of the fingers, the house elf was there to take their order, and they ate in silence.

Lucius ordered the frogs legs.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"Lord Malfoy? Lord Malfoy, are you alright?"

Lucius blinked very slowly. He looked upwards, and saw only a plain white ceiling, dimly blank in the candlelight. To his left, he could see some of the pattern that he was laying on top of. His fingers gently caressed a rune, and his face was quite close to a carefully drawn line of chalk. He sat up, slowly, and further surveyed the room he was in.

There was a woman here with him, though he could not recall her name.

"It will take you a few moments to separate the now from the future, Lord Malfoy. You'll be back to yourself shortly."

Ah, that was right. His grandson had just been born, and he had gone to a Seer to see his future, out of some strange desire to know if he'd be any closer to the babe than he was to Draco. He had been warned that the ritual was very dark, and that it showed you the future it thought you _needed _more than _wanted _with only a feint hint of your actual desire.

And he had gotten his answer, had he not?

But could he really accept that? Was Lucius ready to accept this distance from his family? _Both _of his families?

It was too late. His memories of Harry – even in the vision – were accurate. He had already left him. In fact, in just a few short months, if that vision came true, Harry would commit suicide, leaving their daughter half-orphaned and ignorant to the love behind her conception.

The Seer seemed to sense his distress.

"The future is ever-changing, Lord Malfoy. _Seeing _it, is the biggest changer of all. The moment you know what will happen, you are likely to change it, no matter what you see, even if you wanted to keep it the same. I will not ask you what you know now, I will only ask that you make good use of that knowledge."

He nodded, not really listening to her words of wisdom. He'd already paid quite the hefty price to be able to do that ritual, and he'd be damned if he did it for nothing.

Without even a word of farewell, Lucius disapperated on the spot.

He appeared exactly where he meant to, and knocked loudly on the door that was now in front of his face. At first, there was nothing. Then, some shuffling about, and a few colorful words after a loud crash. Lucius couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face, and it only got wider when the door opened to reveal two green eyes, so bright that it was hard to believe they looked so tired. A mess of black hair that would resemble a birds nest just as much in the morning as it did now.

"Lucius?" The boy asked, wide-eyed and incredulous.

The defeated expression of hope was painful to see.

"I'm sorry I ever thought that we should be anything but together," Lucius blurted out, "I love you, and I know you love me, and we should both be around to love our daughter – and while we're at it, I should probably dish out some love to Draco and his new son as well."

The hope and incredulity both made a drastic increase on Harry's face. "You know about … but … _what_?"

The first thing Lucius did was take Harry in his arms and kiss him until his lips felt bruised and raw. Then, chests heaving and somehow relocated to the sitting room couch – he decided that an explanation was very much deserved.

"It's a bit of a Malfoy tradition to go to a Seer when a new heir is born. I went a bit overboard. I did not merely get a psychic prediction for Scorpius, I did a ritual in which I was trapped within my own mind eighteen years from now, able to hear my own thoughts and see the world around me at that time as if I was truly there."

And behold. That adorable little nose, all scrunched up and frowning.

"Lucius, that sounds very dark."

"It was, I'm sorry … but you don't understand, Harry – you die, and I grieve, because I loved you more than anything in this world, and Draco's son wants to marry our daughter, except I didn't even know she existed because she's raised as a Tonks, but she sounds absolutely beautiful and I just can't wait to spoil her rotten if you'll let me."

Lucius thought his chest would split right down the middle when he saw the disgusted and horrified expression on Harry's face.

"You want me back because of our _future_? Lucius… Ugh! I do love you. You know that. But I want you to love _me – _not be afraid of what the future holds if we don't get back together! How am I supposed to be with you just because you know that _eventually _you'll wish you'd taken me back. I want appreciation _now. _I want us to be together forever because every single day we love each other more than the day before that – not because we know that ultimately life is gonna suck unless we force ourselves into a relationship that you _clearly _don't want to be in!"

"Obliviate me."

The room was silent.

"… _What_?"

"Erase the memory that I have of the future… then tell me that you're pregnant."

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "That's stupid."

"If you don't want me anymore that's fine. If you don't want to live, that's your choice. No matter how much losing you in any way will crush me – I have a right to know and love my daughter."

The boy was quiet, then. He looked at his fingers in deep thought, twiddling his thumbs together silently. His two front teeth bit down on his lower lip, and his shoulders became tense. When he finally spoke, he hadn't lifted his wand, or made any other significant movement that would suggest a pending memory charm.

"Is her name going to be Lily … or Lyra?" He asked, and Lucius laughed lightly.

"Both. Lyra first, though. Lyra Lily Black."

Harry nodded. "Jamie Carina Malfoy." He stated.

Lucius raised a brow, confused by the spontaneous name change.

"Because she will not be the girl you learned of in the future, Lucius. A different name. A different life."

And again, all that Lucius could do was kiss his Harry. He gripped him tight and swore that no matter what the future held, he'd never let go.

**A/N: I hope you like this… It's nothing like anything that I've ever written before. Hopefully it's not much like anything anyone else has written before either, but I haven't read enough to know if it is or not. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

… **please. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
